1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional hard disc drives are fixed to a bracket of a computer case by rivets or screws. Fixing the hard disc drives to the bracket may be laborious and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.